Insert Well Thought Out, Clever Title Here
by Oh Baby
Summary: Naruto and his team of fellow scientists have finally reached their goal after five, long years. They don't know, however, that they're about to experience more than they could ever possibly perceive.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning: Possible language, future sci-fi if this is continued.

Insert Well Thought-Out, Clever Title Here

* * *

Naruto awoke with a jolt. It had been that same vague, reoccurring dream. In his dream, he was in the perfect world; a utopia of sorts.

There was a vast field of green, covered in flowers of every color imaginable, leading up to the most beautiful range of mountains, all of which were surrounding a serene little city. The city itself was even more perfect that its exterior, for the inhabitants were the friendliest people you would ever meet and their laws and beliefs were completely different from ours entirely. They said that all people were created, and - get this - _meant it. _

It didn't quite seem like an ordinary dream to him, because normal dreams he would forget. _Normal _dreams he would shrug off as just silly dreams and, of course, _normal _dreams he wouldn't spend every minute of every day thinking about, even if they were reoccurring. He thought there had to be a reason for his obsessive dwelling, but he brushed off the thought of there actually being an incentive for it.

He glanced over to the digital clock on his side table, wincing as the bright neon green light burned his eyes. 5:52 a.m., it read. He scowled and rolled off the bed, dropping onto his feet. It was pointless to go back to sleep, seeing as that horrid alarm clock was going to ring in eight minutes anyway, so he decided that getting up a few minutes early was alright in this case.

Running a hand through his tangled blond hair, he trudged into his bathroom, grabbing a shirt and jeans on his way. During that short trip from his bed to the bathroom, he managed to somehow trip two times, crash into his dresser, and walk into a wall.

This was going to be a bad day, he decided.

* * *

"Naruto!" a pink-haired girl cried, excitedly as her friend entered the lab, buttoning up his lab coat as he walked.

"Mornin', Sakura-chan," he mumbled in reply, his voice lacking the enthusiasm that filled his co-worker's.

Sakura looked at him curiously. Usually he would reply to her greeting loudly and happily, but today it sounded as if he were dead.

"W-what's the m-matter, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled weakly to show his friends that there was nothing really wrong. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, I just had a bad morning," he said reassuringly, before changing the subject. "So what's got you so excited today, Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and she looked over to a dark brown-haired boy, expectantly. The latter sighed.

"You are so troublesome, girl," Shikamaru muttered, before directing his speech towards Naruto. "Her elation is completely unnecessary. If I were you, I would ignore her."

Sakura scowled at this, but poked him, prompting him to continue.

"Basically, we think we've got it." He yawned. "Troublesome…."

Naruto's eyes widened and his frown stretched into a grin. "You're kidding! This is fantastic! Let's test it!"

"Whoa, not so fast," said a fifth man, stepping out from behind a curtain. "We need to get an animal to test it, and we currently don't have one. You know we can't test it ourselves, it's unethical."

"Aw, come on, I want to be the one to test it! I told you, I got dibs," Naruto complained in a whiney voice, obviously irritating everyone with his childish tone. He was a scientist, not a baby.

"Gaara's r-right, Naruto, you c-can't test it on your own," Hinata mumbled, speaking up.

Naruto pouted, and said defeated, "Fine. You all suck, though. Now I'm not going to pick up the doughnuts."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he murmured menacingly, "Get the doughnuts or die."

Sakura turned to glare at him, and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll pick them up. Will you come with me, Hinata?"

The shy girl nodded, and followed Sakura out of the lab and into the hallway. Shikamaru and Gaara both turned towards the door, and the lazy man said, "We're going to the common room. You can take a look at the machine if you want, but no using it, and no causing trouble, agreed?"

Naruto nodded. As soon as his friends left, he dashed over to the curtain, yanking it open, marveling at the sight in front of him. The machine that his team had been working on for years stood motionless in front of him, shining in the light and looking as perfect as can be.

For about five years, Naruto's lab team had been working to create a time machine. People laughed at them at first, saying that their goal was unreachable, but as their work progressed, they gained more and more believers. Months ago, they realized how close they were, and began working like dogs, 16 hours a day.

Back when they had first begun working, Naruto had declared that he would be the person to test it when it was finished, because he believed that the being to travel time should be not only human, but also one of the scientists that built the machine.

Now that it was finally complete, his team had decided that they would use an animal to test it. This went against everything he had said all those years ago! It was unfair to him _and _humanity!

Quickly making up his mind, he decided to go against his word. He would be the first time traveler ever, even if it cost him his life!

Leaving a short note for his friends, telling them what he was doing, he stepped into the elevator-shaped chamber. He was incredibly excited – this right now, he thought, will be one of the great things that will change our world in amazing ways.

What he didn't know, however, was that this would be the beginning of something much more colossal than he could ever imagine.

* * *

A/N:

Laaa-de-daaa I'm America bashing. ;) It's fine, it's fine, I can pick on my own country. Till I move to Canada, then I guess I'll have to stop.

Hmm. Another plot bunny. I've bit off more than I can chew, yes, but whatever. Wrote this about a year ago and it's been burning a hole in my fanfiction folder so I figured I should let it loose and see if I get enough feedback to consider continuing it.

If you're wondering, no, this is not the same story as before, it's just got the same title. Why? Because this is the title I use when I have no title.

Review if you're interested in seeing more – if not, feel free to click the back button. I'm not looking for flames.


End file.
